Kazoku Hectic
by Calico Neko
Summary: [AU! Indonesia] Ada Papa Seijuurou yang doyan nakut-nakutin, Mama Tetsuna yang mulutnya pedas, Om Ryouta yang ga nikah-nikah, Kouki si buah hati Papa dan Mama yang cengeng. Dan ini belum ditambah para tetangga dan sahabat loh. Jadi, temukan kehebohan yang mungkin terjadi di keluarga kecil ini. Happy reading!
1. Gue nikah & punya anak, cuy!

"Saya terima nikahnya Tetsuna binti Kuroko dengan mas kawin berupa Al Qur'an dan sebuah mobil Mini Cooper, dibayar tunai."

Akhirnya...

Setelah gagal lebih dari 3 kali karena gugup, _qabul_ yang diucapkan dengan penuh perasaan barusan bisa diamini juga oleh seluruh sanak saudara. Doa Al Fatihah berkumandang pelan. Tidak sedikit yang menangis karena terharu dan bahagia.

Hari yang selalu dia nantikan akhirnya datang. Hari dimana seorang Seijuurou Akashi meminang si manis Tetsuna Kuroko sebagai miliknya. Mulai detik tadi, tanggung jawab ayah Tetsuna telah berpindah tangan pada si tuan muda Seijuurou.

"Mas Seijuurou, mulai sekarang tolong jaga aku."

Si surai merah mengangguk mantap sambil mengecup dahi belahan jiwanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ukuran cincinnya kekecilan. Apa Mas Seijuurou tidak tahu ukuran jari manisku?"

Belum apa-apa Seijuurou sudah kena omel.

**.**

**.**

**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kazoku Hectic ch 1: Gue nikah & punya anak, cuy! **© **Calico Neko**

**Warning: OOC , alur cepat, typos, bhs tdk sesuai eyd, penggunaan nama depan, Papa Akashi, Mama (fem) Kuroko, Son Furihata, Tetsuna's brother Kise. Setting Indonesia, jadi tidak ada perubahan nama.**

**.**

**.**

"Mas Ryouta, hari ini menginaplah di rumahku."

Ryouta Kise namanya, kakak kandung Tetsuna yang lebih tua 1 tahun dari sang adik, langsung menjatuhkan sate ayam yang hendak dia santap.

Kupingnya pasti salah dengar. Ini kan malam pertamanya bersama Tetsuna, kenapa dia disuruh menginap? Apa Seijuurou 'mengajaknya' untuk 'itu' beramai-ramai? Kalau benar Seijuurou pastilah sudah gila.

"Apa maksudnya, Sei-cchi?"

"Aku..." Ryouta nyaris saja tertawa melihat wajah saudara iparnya tersebut. Wajahnya bersemu merah seperti habis berjemur di bawah tiang bendera dan kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Aku takut."

Kucing mengeong, kambing mengembik, dan anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu. Ryouta mangap sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku takut kalau Tetsuna takut padaku. Kau ingat pendekatan kami hanya sekitar satu bulan, kan?"

Oh iya, Ryouta secara tiba-tiba menyadari kisah mereka. Seijuurou dan Tetsuna berkenalan melalui jalur _ta'aruf_. Tidak seperti pasangan lain yang berpacaran hingga bertahun-tahun, pasangan suami istri baru ini sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran. Ya, mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali, merasa sudah jodoh, dan langsung menikah.

Yang pertama adalah ketika kedua keluarga secara sengaja membuat janji bertemu di sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Pandangan pertama, benih-benih cinta seketika muncul di antara kedua muda-mudi. Pada saat itu pula celetukan tidak sengaja padahal bohong keluar dari masing-masing ibu, yang membicarakan mengenai menikahkan anak mereka rupanya berhasil membuat perubahan besar.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuna hanya menatap malu-malu sambil berkata "Iya".

Yang kedua adalah seminggu setelahnya, dimana Seijuurou bersama ayah dan ibunya datang ke rumah keluarga Kuroko dengan mengenakan pakaian formal dan beberapa buah tangan, menyatakan serius ingin menikahkan putra semata wayang mereka dengan Tetsuna. Hanya dalam satu jam kemudian, kedua keluarga makan malam bersama di meja makan keluarga Kuroko untuk membicarakan pernikahan yang akan berlangsung dalam tiga minggu.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Setelah berhasil melangsungkan _ijab qabul_ dengan lancar, tanpa resepsi karena alasan malas dan membuang waktu, berjongkok berdua di sebuah bilik kamar mandi agar pembicaraan tidak didengar sang istri. Sate ayam tadi tidak sengaja terbawa karena Seijuurou yang menyeretnya tiba-tiba kemari.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Sei-cchi! Biarpun Tetsuna-cchi adikku, tetap saja aku orang luar! Tetsuna-cchi kan mantan anggota pecinta alam, pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal mengerikan, termasuk Sei-cchi!" ucapan Ryouta sama sekali tidak menghibur. Kalau Ryouta bukan saudara iparnya, dipastikan si _blonde_ banyak tingkah ini sudah tercabik-cabik taring Seijuurou.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau Tetsuna minta jatah malam pertama hari ini juga?"

"Ya harus diberikan, Sei-cchi! Dia kan tanggung jawabmu sekarang! Dan itu hak Tetsuna-cchi!"

"Masalahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Ingin rasanya Ryouta menggotong Seijuurou dan terjun bebas bersama ke Waduk Jatiluhur. Seijuurou itu lulusan sekolah dan universitas ternama, IQ tinggi, dan umurnya sudah 26 tahun, tapi tidak tahu tentang 'itu'?!

"Sei-cchi, kau serius?"

"Limarius," paparnya sambil menunjukkan lima jari tangan kanannya.

Di bilik kamar mandi itulah Seijuurou mendapat kursus kilat dari Ryouta. Cara pengajaran Ryouta juga cukup jelas. Mulai dari gerakan tangan, gerakan tubuh, sampai membuka jaringan internet untuk mencari situs Kama Cotton. Sesi kursus diakhiri dengan saling berjabat tangan antar keduanya dan senyum merekah di bibir si surai merah. Setidaknya kemungkinan untuk gagal tidak akan mencapai 100% nantinya.

Ryouta tentu saja tidak jadi menginap dan malam kedua bagi si pasangan baru ini berlangsung dengan lancar.

Tunggu sebentar, malam kedua? Bukahkan seharusnya malam pertama?

Ah, sebetulnya alasanya cukup mencengangkan. Malam pertama mereka batal bukan karena Seijuurou yang takut gagal atau Tetsuna yang masih malu-malu, melainkan karena...

"Mas Seijuurou, setelah _ijab qabul_ tadi aku kebanyakan makan. Aku terlalu kekenyangan jadi agak mengantuk. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau besok saja?"

Entah harus bersedih hati atau merasa beruntung sebab memang Seijuurou harus meningkatkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu untuk hidup berdua bersama belahan jiwanya. Malam pertama pun hanya diisi keduanya dengan tidur sambil mendengkur berjamaah. Malam pertama itu pun merupakan pemberitahuan, kalau Tetsuna-nya tidur dengan posisi mengerikan. Beberapa kali sang suami mendapat tendangan dan tinjuan, bahkan nyaris saja aset berharganya di selatan sana turut menjadi korban, alias pecah.

Untunglah, Tetsuna tidak menjadi sosok mengerikan pada saat ehem ehem. Rasanya bangga menyaksikan punggung istrinya yang dihiasi 'perhiasan' keunguan dipadupadankan dengan surai birunya yang basah berantakan juga seprai dan pakaian yang sudah berserakan di lantai, apalagi kalau mengingat Seijuurou telah berhasil membuatnya kelelahan. Seijuurou berhasil menaklukkan istrinya dan ini berkat kursus kilat si ipar pirang. Seijuurou berjanji akan memberi tas berbahan kulit komodo untuk Ryouta nanti.

.

.

Satu tahun setelah pernikahan, Seijuurou menemui yang namanya kecemasan dan ketakutan.

Hari ini, 8 November, Tetsuna-nya akan melahirkan!

Tubuh Tetsuna yang lemah karena kontraksi dibaringkan pada sebuah tempat tidur pasien. Nafasnya dia atur sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya tersenyum manis, seakan siap pada langkah selanjutnya.

Seijuurou menemani di sampingnya. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin meggenggam erat tangan istrinya, memberi kekuatan.

"Tetsuna, tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tetsuna spontan tersenyum. "Mas Seijuurou yang seharusnya tenang. Aku baik-baik saja. Anak kita juga." Ingin sih bersikap tenang, tetapi jantung Seijuurou berlari cepat. Dia sangat takut. "Kalau Mas Seijuurou takut, tunggu saja di luar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menemani sampai anak kita melihat dunia dan aku juga yang akan mengadzaninya."

Perkataan Seijuurou tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Benar saja, dalam satu jam kemudian pada saat Tetsuna mengedan, Seijuurou pingsan di tempat. Busa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dokter, suami Nyonya Tetsuna pingsan!"

"Apa? Biarkan saja dulu Tuan Seijuurou di lantai! Ada pasien yang lebih penting!"

Iya, Seijuurou berhasil menemani istrinya melahirkan, dalam keadaan terbaring pingsan di lantai karena tidak kuat melihat darah dan mendengar nafas sang istri.

Lalu siapa yang mengadzani sang bayi mungil yang lahir beberapa menit kemudian? Siapa lagi selain sang paman, alias Ryouta yang heboh masuk ke ruang persalinan dan langsung menggotong Seijuurou ke ruang rawat.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Tetsuna dipindahkan ke ruangan lain untuk beristirahat. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, senyum manis bersemayam di bibir tipisnya sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala anaknya.

Ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya. Keluarga kecilnya sekarang sudah lengkap.

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou menerjang masuk ke dalam ruangan Tetsuna, namun dia malu bukan kepalang. Dia itu terkenal kuat dan galak, tetapi pingsan saat menyaksikan istri melahirkan. Asumsi dia memiliki darah rendah cukup menguatkan hatinya untuk masuk.

Terlihat di dalam adalah Tetsuna yang sepertinya masih sedikit kelelahan, sang bayi mungilnya yang sedang tidur di dekat dada sang ibu, dan Ryouta yang sedang mengupaskan apel. Langkah Seijuurou tidak mantap, namun akhirnya tiba juga dia dihadapan keluarganya.

"Maaf Tetsuna, aku pingsan tadi."

Tetsuna memberi tatapan datarnya dan Ryouta mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya.

"Sei-cchi ini bagaimana sih? Kau kan bilang akan menjaga Tetsuna-cchi, _ssu_! Aku malu sekali tahu, waktu aku masuk ke ruang persalinan!"

"Mas Ryouta, tolong jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti keponakanmu bangun."

"Ah iya, benar. Ah, maaf ya, Om kadang-kadang suka lupa suara merdu Om, hahaha."

Spontan Ryouta mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sang bayi dan mengecup pipi gembulnya. Si bayi menggeliat pelan sambil agak tersenyum.

Sejurus kemudian Seijuurou mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya.

"Mas Ryouta_, _kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, ya? Kau yang mengadzani anakku, menemani istri dan anakku saat aku pingsan, lalu kau dengan seenaknya mencium anakku? Asal kau tahu, aku ini adalah sang Papa sekarang."

"Ah, Mas Seijuurou/ Sei-cchi cemburu."

"Tentu saja aku cemburu!" jeritnya tak tahu tempat dan waktu, sukses membangunkan anaknya dan membuatnya menangis.

"Sstt... kaget ya, sayang? Maaf ya, Papa sedang PMS, jadi dari tadi berbuat aneh-aneh." Ucapan Tetsuna membuat Seijuurou pundung. "Mas Seijuurou, bagaimana kalau kau menenangkan anak kita? Kau belum menggendongnya, kan?" Tawaran yang menggiurkan. Ayah mana yang tidak mau menggendong anaknya, apalagi anak pertama. Masalah terbesarnya adalah...

"Mas Seijuurou, apa kau tidak tahu cara menggendong bayi?"

Ryouta membenturkan kepalanya saat itu juga. Boleh saja Seijuurou itu pintar, tapi untuk menggendong anak pun dia belum yakin mampu. Alamat si anak pecah berkeping-keping kalau begini sih.

"Tentu saja bisa, sayang."

Iya, bisa, bisa nyaris menjatuhkan sang benih cinta. Untunglah (lagi-lagi) ada Ryouta yang mengajarinya cara menggendong bayi. Kesayangannya pada anak-anak membiasakannya untuk tidak kaku terhadap bayi.

"_Banzai_!" gegap Ryouta melihat Seijuurou yang berhasil menggendong anaknya, walau terlihat kaku dan ketakutan, seperti menggendong barang antik saja.

Seijuurou tidak tahu apakah si mungil ini lebih mirip Seijuurou atau Tetsuna. Rambutnya kecoklatan, mungkin seperti mendiang kakek neneknya.

"Halo anakku sayang, ini Papa."

Dielusnya pipi gembulnya dengan jari telunjuk, membuat si bayi menggeliat dalam gendongannya. Naluri bayinya bekerja, saat itu pula digenggamnya telunjuk sang ayah dengan erat. Bayi memang hangat.

Bukan main bahagianya seorang Seijuurou. Diberkati istri yang cantik dan baik, dianugrahi anak yang sehat, serta diberikan ipar yang menyebalkan tapi banyak membantu. Keluarganya sempurna sudah. Air mata menetes di atas pipi sang anak, termasuk ingusnya. _Eww_...

"Mas Seijuurou, kau sudah punya nama untuk anak kita?"

"Iya, namanya... Kouki Furihata."

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

* * *

**A/N:** File jaman jebot yg terselip di antara tumpukan file revisian.

Sedikit penjelasan knp dgn rutial Islam karena males cari ttg ritual pernikahan Jepang. Nama para chara di sini tidak akan diubah, jadi walaupun mereka nikah ato punya anak, mereka akan tetap pakai nama sesuai di manga, kecuali yg genderbend.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please ^^

Berhubung ada desas-desus kalau ffn (mungkin) ditutup, (kalau bener ditutup) cerita2 selanjutnya akan dipublish di calico-neko tumblr. Tapi, semoga ga ditutup.


	2. Anak gue kenapa?

Kebiasaaan pagi yang bisa disebut ritual pagi para ibu adalah: belanja.

Tetsuna Kuroko, masih memakai daster _you can see my ketek_, di suatu Sabtu pagi yang cerah, dimana burung berkicau sambil seenaknya buang kotoran ke aspal, tengah asyik memilih-milih lauk untuk makan malam nanti.

Papa, salah satu tukang sayur langganan ibu-ibu kompleks, rajin mengibas-ngibas duit sepuluh ribuannya ke atas gerobaknya. Sambil mengucap mantra "Penglaris. Penglaris," Mang Papa yang punya tinggi badan agak keterlaluan ini beberapa kali berdebat dingin dengan Tetsuna.

"Mang, tempe segini _sabaraha_(1)?" padahal sudah berapa tahun Tetsuna tinggal di tanah Pasundan, masih saja agak buta bahasa yang satu itu.

"_Keur _Ibu Seijuurou _mah tilu rebu we lah_(2)."

"_Mani awis-awis pisan_!(3)"

Yang berkicau keras barusan adalah tetangga depan rumah Tetsuna. Namanya Shinji Koganei, seorang ibu muda seperti Tetsuna. Usianya sekitar satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Seorang ibu rumah tangga tulen, bersuami dan beranak masing-masing satu. Suaminya adalah Rinnosuke Mitobe, seorang dosen di salah satu universitas swasta di Bandung. Putranya, Shigehiro Ogiwara, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan dari Kouki.

"Iya, Mang. Kok mahal?"

Pertanyaan Tetsuna hanya dibalas dengusan kesal dari Mang Papa. "Ini juga _atos_(4) murah, Bu."

"_Tilu rebu dua meureun_(5)?" Lagi-lagi Shinji tarik otot tenggorokkan.

Papa mengalah pada langganan. "Ya sudah, _sok lah_." Tetsuna dan Shinji nyengir kuda.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Pak Seijuurou kemana, ya? Masih tidur?" Shinji merogoh-rogoh dompet penuh recehnya.

"Barusan saya lihat sedang _ngoprek _mesin _laser disc_-nya. Jarang dipake jadi kayaknya agak rusak." Jawaban Tetsuna di "Oh" kan Shinji. "Pak Rin kemana? Hari Sabtu ada ngajar?" Tetsuna masih memilih-milih lauk. "Mang, ayam setengah ya. Sekalian tolong dipotongin."

"Ah, kalau Sabtu gini sih kerjaan si Akang _mah _ya tidur. Saya ga tega banguninnya juga."

Ditengah obrolan basa-basi di pagi ini, sekumpulan makhluk kecil berbulu dan berekor tiba-tiba bergentayangan di dekat kaki Shinji. Tetsuna menghitung. Ada 5 makhluk. Semuanya berteriak-teriak minta makan.

"Loh, kok kucingnya hanya ada 5?"

Yang dimaksud dengan makhluk adalah kucing-kucing peliharaan Shinji. Totalnya ada 9. Semuanya dianggap sebagai anak kedua oleh pasangan muda tersebut. Kebiasaan mereka setiap kali sang 'Ibu' berbelanja adalah menyebrang jalan, berharap mendapat oleh-oleh dari Mang Papa. Sayang, tukang sayur yang satu ini agak pelit. Dapat daging secuil juga sudah _alhamdulillah_.

"Oh, yang empat pasti lagi rebutan tikus. Kemarin dapat satu dari loteng, dijadiin mainan." Tetsuna meneguk ludah. Dia tidak takut, hanya geli.

Dari dalam kediaman Tetsuna, si tulang punggung keluarga alias Seijuurou, berjalan agak terseok. Masih memakai kaos hitam agak belel dan celana pendek selutut sambil membawa kain lap, diintipnya sang istri yang asyik bercengkerama dengan sesama _gender_-nya. Jadi agak segan untuk memanggil.

'_Tapi ini darurat_.' Seijuurou memilin-milin kain lap kotor, sambil sesekali memutar kepala ke belakang tanda gelisah.

Baiklah, salah satu agar Tetsuna menyadari kehadirannya: suitan.

Letakkan jempol dan jari tengah di sisi bibir, hembuskan nafas dengan kuat, lalu buatlah suara "SWIWIT!"

Mang Papa ngumpet di belakang gerobak, Shinji menamengi diri dengan kresek penuh sayuran, para kucing kabur ke dalam rumah si empunya, Tetsuna melirik galak ke arah suaminya.

"_Gusti nu Agung, naon eta_?" Paduan suara terjadi antara Papa dan Shinji.

"Oh, itu suami saya. _Tak _tinggal sebentar ya." Bahkan pada momen agak mengejutkan bercampur memalukan barusan, Tetsuna masih bertampang datar. "Mang, jangan lupa ayam saya."

Tetsuna masuk ke dalam rumah. Tepat di depan pintu masuk, dia menemukan wajah pucat sang suami.

"Ada apa, Mas Seijuurou?"

Setelah hening sepersekian detik ditambah muka Seijuurou yang memerah, akhirnya sang Papa berumur jagung ini mengumandangkan, "Kouki nangis."

Seketika itu Tetsuna melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sambil berujar, "Aku masih nunggu ayamnya setengah kilo. Tolong diambilkan dan sekalian dibayar, ya, Mas."

Sesi belanja Sabtu pagi pun ditutup dengan Seijuurou yang asyik bergosip dengan Shinji dan Mang Papa.

Berita baiknya, Mang Papa mengerti tentang mesin _laser disc_ dan berkat bantuannya pula si mesin warisan ayah Seijuurou itu bisa kembali berfungsi.

.

**KuroBasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kazoku Hectic ch 2: Anak Gue Kenapa? © Calico Neko**

**Warning: OOC , alur cepat, typos, bhs tdk sesuai eyd, penggunaan nama depan, setting Indonesia, terselip bahasa daerah, berindikasi membuat sakit mata. Mengandung genderbend charas, child charas, dan keluarga ajaib lainnya.  
**

.

Semua bermula semenjak hari keempat munculnya Kouki ke dunia. Hari itu, dimana Tetsuna dibahagiakan dengan kehadiran buah hati, berleha-leha di _bath tub_ berisi air hangat beraroma vanila, dikejutkan oleh gedoran keras di pintu kamar mandi.

Saking kerasnya, bunyi pintu menjadi Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Tetsuna, Kouki kayaknya kena kuning!"

Bayi yang baru lahir terkadang mengalaminya.

Tidak peduli badannya masih basah, Tetsuna keluar dengan berbalutkan handuk birunya. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dan tergesa, membuatnya nyaris terpeleset. Begitu tiba di ruang keluarga, terlihat kakak Tetsuna, alias Ryouta, tengah menenangkan Kouki yang menangis. Perlu dicatat kalau Ryouta ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Tetsunacchi, ba-bagaimana ini, _ssu_? Hiks."

Tetsuna ikut cemas. Diceknya keadaan Kouki dan yang dia temukan membuatnya terkejut. Banyak warna kuning bermunculan di tangan dan pipi anaknya.

"I-ini!"

"Ada apa dengan anak kita, sayang? Katakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa." Seijuurou menggendong Kouki. Si anak malah semakin keras menangis.

"Ini..." Mata tetsuna membola. "Ini kunyit! Aku lupa cuci tangan waktu menyusui Kouki!"

Ryouta jatuh ke atas lantai. Seijuurou mangap kaget.

"TETSUNACCHI JAHAT! Aku kira keponakan aku kenapa-kenapa, _ssu_!"

Tidak peduli omelan kakak dan tatapan kaget suami, Tetsuna kembali menuju kamar mandi. _Vanilla scent_-nya menunggu.

Begitulah kehebohan tidak penting di hari itu. Namun bukan itu topik utamanya. Yang membuat gempar keluarga kecil ini adalah malam harinya.

Ryouta sudah pulang ke rumah orang tua sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Maklum, dia belum menikah. Walau sudah punya tabungan rumah, mana mau dia tinggal sendirian di sana. Tetsuna mengoleskan gel _anti stretch mark_ di perut dan betisnya. Lalu Seijuurou, menghampiri boks bayi yang berisikan Kouki tengah tidur.

"Hehehe." Si merah terkekeh bahagia melihat wajah anaknya.

"Mas Seijuurou, nanti anak kita bangun loh." Oles-oles gel di pinggang juga.

Benar saja. Mendengar suara dan mungkin merasakan sosok menghampinya, Kouki terbangun.

"Ah, maaf. Terbangun ya?"

Dengan hati-hati digendongnya Kouki sambil sesekali menimangnya pelan. Ke kanan, ke kiri. Lalu...

"OAA!"

Mata Kouki terpejam erat. Tangan mungilnya mengepal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Kouki menangis.

"Cup cup cup. Ja-jangan menangis." Walau nada suaranya seperti orang marah, Seijuurou sebetulnya cemas. Bahkan ketika menyenandungkan _shalawat_ suaranya agak bergetar.

Kembali anaknya ditimang, "OAA!" yang malah membuat Kouki menangis makin keras.

Melihat 'keakraban' keduanya, Tetsuna mengambil alih keadaan. Meletakkan _tube_ berisi gel tadi, Tetsuna ganti menggendong anaknya.

Dua detik dalam gendongan Tetsuna...

... tangis Kouki berhenti total.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Kouki bangun, kan? Loh. Mas Seijuurou?"

Orang yang dimaksud tidak ada dihadapannya. Dia menghilang bak _lelembut_(6).

Rupa-rupanya Seijuurou tengah mengurung diri di kamar mandi. Jongkok di atas toilet duduk sambil memainkan _gamebot_ kesayangannya.

Yang tadi itu perdana Kouki menangis dalam gendongannya dan Seijuurou sangatlah _shock_.

.

.

Kecurigaan mulai muncul. Ketika Tetsuna membuat bunyi-bunyi mengerikan dari arah dapur, Seijuurou tengah memakai dasi di kamar tidurnya. Kalau penyemangatnya sebelumnya adalah mengagetkan Tetsuna dengan meniup kuping sang istri dari belakang, kali ini ditambah dengan menatap wajah anaknya.

Mengintip dari atas boks bayi, terlihat Kouki tidak sedang tidur. Matanya yang tengah menatap langit-langit beralih menatap wajah sang ayah. Lalu...

"OAA!"

Seijuurou tercekik dasi saking kagetnya. Dia mundur dan tangisan Kouki berhenti. Intip lagi. Kouki menangis.

Intip. Nangis. Mundur. Tangisan berhenti.

Sampai pada kali kelima, keempat hal tersebut terus berulang.

Kali keenam Seijuurou berdiri menatap anaknya yang masih berkoar-koar tangisnya. "_Astagfirullah_. Tidak mungkin ada hal seperti ini kan?"

Naluri Tetsuna sebagai ibu memerintahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke kamar. Masih membawa-bawa ceret yang hendak dia isi air, Tetsuna menemukan Seijuurou menatap anak mereka dengan tatapan...

... apa itu tatapan membunuh? Atau terpukul? Entahlah. Yang jelas Seijuurou tampak semakin mengerikan.

"Mas Seijuurou, ada apa barusan rame-rame?"

Memalingkan wajahnya pada sang _soulmate_, mulut Seijuurou membuka. "Kouki. Anak kita nangis setiap kali ngeliat aku."

Ceret jatuh menimpa kaki Tetsuna.

.

.

Seijuurou adalah seorang profesional. Walau batinnya tersakiti darah dagingnya dan hiburan Tetsuna hanya mengisi 50% jiwanya hari ini, si _manager_ yang satu ini tetap bekerja maksimal. Ryouta yang untungnya sedang tidak ada pemotretan untuk proyek barunya diminta dengan setengah hati untuk datang kerumahnya. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Ryouta diharapkan untuk menemani Tetsuna dan untuk membuktikan kecurigaan (agak) tidak masuk akal Seijuurou.

Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukup 16.30. Dengan kecepatan Sonic ketika mengumpulkan _ring_, Seijuurou tancap gas menuju rumahnya. Akan tetapi, mau digeber seperti apapun, Vespa tidak akan membawanya pulang secepat kilat.

Sungguh sial. Jalanan macet. Vespa birunya _boyot_ dan sempat terserempat becak, Seijuurou tiba di rumah tepat sebelum _maghrib_ dalam keadaan berantakan. Rambutnya yang halus mencuat ke segala arah. Dasinya robek karena tersangkut di becak tadi.

Begitu mengucap salam pada penghuni rumah, Seijuurou menemukan kakak iparnya tengah menonton siraman rohani sore ditemani Kouki. Walau pecicilan dan kadang pergi _clubbing_, Ryouta adalah sosok (yang bisa dikatakan) taat agama.

Terlirik Kouki yang tengah tidur pulas di pangkuan Ryouta dan Tetsuna yang lagi-lagi membuat keributan di dapur.

"Tetsunacchi tadi cerita tentang kecurigaan Seicchi." Seijuurou langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa sebelah Ryouta. "Kalau menurut aku, ini bukan karena Seicchi, tapi karena Koukicchi, _ssu_."

Melepas atribut kantornya, Seijuurou bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Maksud aku... Kouki bisa melihat makhluk halus, _ssu_. Dan aku rasa..." Ryouta meneguk ludah, "ada sesuatu yang nyantol di Seicchi jadi Kouki nangis setiap deket Seicchi, _ssu_."

Jantung Seijuurou mau copot rasanya. Untung _adzan maghrib_ berkumandang sehingga dia bisa menenangkan diri sejenak.

Selesai dengan tugas akhirat, Seijuuro, Ryouta, serta Tetsuna yang sedang menyusui Kouki berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Percobaan sederhana akan dilakukan. Syaratnya mudah: hanya bergantian menggendong Kouki.

Pertama adalah Tetsuna. Jelas tidak terjadi apa-apa, terbukti dengan si bayi yang asyik minum ASI.

Kedua adalah Ryouta. Kouki menggapai-gapai dagu pamannya sambil sesekali membuka mulutnya karena tidak sampai-sampai.

Ketiga adalah Seijuurou. "OAA!"

...

...

...

"Mas Seijuurou, kamu harus di _ruqyah_."

Seijuurou kembali mengurung diri di kamar mandi, kali ini ditemani _tamagochi_.

.

.

Padahal Seijuurou dan Tetsuna sudah berencana akan mengadakan _aqiqah_ tepat pada hari ketujuh kelahiran Kouki. Dengan segala tetek bengek tentang tangisan dan Seijuurou yang dicurigai menjadi lapak makhluk halus, rencana tinggal rencana. Untungnya undangan belum disebar dan kambing belum disembelih.

Hari ini tepat Hari Minggu pagi. Ritual pagi Tetsuna yang biasanya berisi dengan ngobrol berjam-jam bersama Shinji harus diganti dengan kehadiran seorang ustad. Beliau adalah tokoh setempat. Agamanya sangat kuat dan walau agak tidak nyambung, beliau cukup banyak yang melirik. Sebagian besar yang melirik adalah para janda dan pembantu rumah tangga. Sayang, istrinya sudah empat, tidak bisa ditambah lagi, sudah mepet.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mau datang kemari, Pak Ustad." Seijuurou dan Ryouta menyalami beliau lalu bercipika-cipiki. Tetsuna hanya tersenyum ramah tanpa berkontak langsung.

Diajak ke ruang tamu dan tak lupa dihidangkan teh panas manis oleh Tetsuna, diceritakanlah mengenai Kouki dan kecurigaan Seijuurou yang digelayuti _lelembut_. Pak Ustad yang bernama Kentarou Seto sesekali mengangguk tanda mengerti. Matanya juga melihat sekeliling ruangan dan menatap lama pada ketiga kliennya, seperti sedang menilai.

Memijit dahinya yang memiliki tanda bundar kehitaman yang disinyalir sebagai bukti karena sering sujud, Kentaro meminta ditemui dengan Kouki.

Tetsuna membawa keluar anaknya yang saat itu masih tidur pulas. Ketika berpindah tangan pada Pak Ustad, sama sekali tidak ada respon dadakan darinya. Kouki malah menyamankan posisi tidurnya pada gendongan Kentaro.

Wajah Seijuurou memendung. Tetsuna menahan lengannya karena si suami menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk ngumpet di kamar mandi lagi.

"Saya tidak melihat hal negatif di rumah ini. Saya memang menemukan beberapa jin," Ryouta merinding, "tapi bukan jin jahil atau yang mencelakakan. Rumah Anda baik-baik saja." Mengelus kepala Kouki, Kentaro melanjutkan paparannya. "Untuk putra Anda, anak kecil biasanya memang lebih peka pada makhluk halus. Tapi mungkin saja saat besar nanti kemampuannnya hilang."

Seijuurou masih belum tenang. Ucapan Kentaro belum menjawab kenapa Kouki menangis kalau dekat dengannya. Kalau saja dia adalah orang yang blak-blakkan, mungkin Seijuurou akan curhat kalau dia belum menatap atau menggendong anaknya selama beberapa hari.

Miris.

Percobaan sederhana kembali dilakukan. Kouki yang terbangun karena merasakan kehadiran orang banyak mulai berpindah tangan dari Kentaro, lalu Ryouta, kemudian Tetsuna, dan terakhir Seijuurou.

"OAA!"

...

"Pak Seijuurou, Anda siap saya _ruqyah_?"

Seijuurou mengangguk mantap.

.

.

_Ruqyah_, atau kalau bahasa gaulnya _exorcism_ (walau tidak melulu makhluk halus), berlangsung tanpa terlihat hasil apapun. Pernah sekali Tetsuna menonton ritual _ruqyah_ di televisi. Para pasiennya berteriak-teriak seperti kesakitan. Berkeringat deras. Dan gejala lainnya yang menandakan mereka sakit.

Akan tetapi Seijuurou terlihat biasa saja. Dia masih duduk nyaman, bahkan dengan khidmat ikut melantunkan doa-doa.

"Mata batin saya berarti masih bagus sebab saya memang tidak melihat apapun yang bergelayut pada diri suami Anda."

Kentarou pun pulang. Berkal-kali beliau meminta maaf karena tidak banyak membantu. Beliau juga menolak keras ketika diberi sedikit tanda terima kasih berupa beberapa lembar uang merah. Tapi ketika ditawari dua sisir pisang, beliau menerima dengan senang hati.

Seijuurou semakin galau. Tetsuna yang menidurkan Kouki di kamar kembali ke ruang keluarga dan bersama dengan Ryouta berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tenang saja, pasti ketemu solusinya." Tetsuna menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seijuurou dan tangannya mengelus lembut lengan si suami.

"Iya, tenang saja, _ssu_!" Teriakan Ryouta sedikit membuat Seijuurou kaget. "Mumpung masih siang, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Kouki pasti senang. Kebetulan aku ada janji ke salon hari ini, _ssu_. Tetsunacchi dan Seicchi bisa pakai diskon aku juga."

Yah... daripada menumpuk galau, ada baiknya kalau sedikit merilekskan diri, kan?

Akan tetapi...

"KYAA! RYOUTA? SEI-_CHAN_? DAN..." yang berteriak heboh barusan mendecak kesal ketika melihat Tetsuna yang menggendong Kouki, "Istri sama anak Sei-_chan_ juga, ya?"

Namanya Reo Mibuchi, sahabat Ryouta yang adalah seorang metroseksual (dia ngamuk kalau dikatai melambai atau gemulai). Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau dia beneran naksir Seijuurou, juniornya dulu saat di universitas, makanya dia dendam kesumat pada Tetsuna karena berhasil merebutnya padahal cuma kenalan sebentar. Apalagi sekarang ditambah anak kecil darah dagingnya Seijuuou, dendam Reo semakin menggelegak. Tidak sampai tahap ingin membunuh kok, tenang saja.

"Eikicchi, seperti biasa ya! Adik-adik aku juga!"

_Make over_ besar-besaran dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki pun dilakukan.

Seijuurou ditangani langsung oleh Reo. Dalam hati Seijuurou mengucap doa-doa karena takut digrepe-grepe. Ryouta ditangani langsung oleh si pemilik salon, Eikichi Nebuya, yang memang seorang _styler_ para model. Badannya yang besar sama sekali bukan halangan bagi tangan berototnya untuk berkarya. Dan Tetsuna ditangani oleh seorang yang tak kalah pecicilannya dari sang kakak, alias Kotarou Hayama. Kesalahan terbesar salon ini adalah tidak punya pegawai perempuan sehingga debat panjang kembali terjadi karena Seijuurou tidak rela Tetsuna-nya dipegang-pegang lelaki lain selain dirinya. Lalu Kouki dititipkan pada seorang _styler_ yang kebetulan sedang beristirahat. Seijuurou semakin pundung karena lagi-lagi anaknya tidak menangis dalam gendongan orang lain.

Empat jam lebih perombakan dilakukan. Lulur, _creambath_, _waxing_, meni-pedi, bersih-bersih hidung, dan khusus Seijuurou dia termasuk potong rambut sebab sering matanya ketusuk poninya sendiri. Sungguh segar dan rasanya nyaman ketika menggerakkan badan. Segala beban seperti terangkat.

Rutial yang tidak mungkin dilupakan adalah cipika cipiki, tapi untuk Seijuurou dia khusus mendapat cipok kanan kiri dari Reo. Darah Tetsuna membara. Hobinya menyindir tiba-tiba mengudara.

"Sudah tahu Mas Seijuurou sudah punya istri anak, masih diincar juga. Dasar ga tahu malu." Tetsuna setelahnya melenggang pergi sambil merebut anaknya dari gendongan seorang laki-laki jangkung, seorang _styler_ juga. Matanya menatap Kouki dalam pandangan tak terbaca, seperti terkena suatu trans.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Tetsuna memerintahkan Seijuurou untuk membersihkan pipinya sebanyak tujuh kali dengan satunya dicampur tanah.

.

.

Seijuurou yang bawaan lahir sudah tampan semakin terlihat keren dengan potongan rambut barunya. Poninya tidak lagi menyeruduk mata. Dahinya yang untungnya tidak _jenong_(7) seakan mengundang untuk dikecup.

Akan tetapi, apakah anaknya akan berhenti menangis dengan sedikit perubahan ini? Kalau _ruqyah_ saja gagal, apalagi hanya model rambut.

"Ah." Seperti suara bayi memanggil.

"Eh?"

Niatnya sih sedikit intip dari atas boks bayi, tapi ketika dilihat Kouki tengah menggapai-gapai udara. Penasaran, si darah daging dia dekati dan si anak sama sekali tidak menangis! Ketika digendong pun Kouki seperti berusaha menggapai wajah ayahnya!

"TETSUNA! KOUKI GA NANGIS AKU GENDONG!"

Pengumuman yang menggemparkan disambut haru Tetsuna. Masih membawa-bawa botol berisi minyak goreng, ketiganya berpelukan sayang.

"_Alhamdulillah_, ya. Sesuatu sekali." Tetsuna ketularan gaya bicara penyanyi idolanya.

Saat itu disadari perubahan penampilan Seijuuro. Namun yang menjadi fokusnya bukanlah poni ataupun jidat, melainkan...

"Mas Seijuurou, kayaknya aku tahu kenapa Kouki nangis kalau dekat sama Mas."

"Apa?"

"Hidung."

"Hidung?" Kouki berusaha menggapai hidung ayahnya.

"Pasti karena tadi si salon."

"Aku masih kurang mengerti, sayang."

"Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Apa? Jangan bikin aku bingung, Tetsuna."

"Yang membuat Kouki takut,"

"Iya. Apa yang buat Kouki takut?"

Hening...

"Aku ga enak bilangnya, Mas."

"Kenapa ga enak? Aku kan suami kamu sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Bilang saja."

Meneguk ludahnya, akhirnya Tetsuna memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakan kejujuran.

"Aku rasa yang buat Kouki nangis adalah..."

"Ya?"

"... bulu hidung Mas Seijuurou."

"Hah?"

"Aku pernah lihat ada sehelai bulu hidung Mas Seijuurou yang nyembul keluar. Panjang. Kayaknya itu yang bikin anak kita nangis ketakutan."

Seijuurou mengurung diri di kamar mandi ditemani peta buta.

Dasar pikun. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa menghilangkan satu-satunya aib di tubuhnya tersebut. Cacat yang membuat dia tidak bisa menggendong anaknya.

Bulu hidung. Menyembul keluar. Sehelai. Panjang.

Masalah terpecahkan.  
Kasus pun ditutup.  
Ketuk palu tiga kali.  
Dok! Dok! Dok!

Ini artinya, rencana awal bisa segera dilakukan dalam waktu dekat.

"Halo. Bang Shuuzo?"

* * *

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

* * *

** A/N:** Si bulu hidung aku keingetan anime koplak yg judulnya Ixion Saga DT. Ada yg nntn juga ga? Dan untuk yang lupa, Kentarou Seto adalah pemain Kirisaki Daichi.

Makasih banyak untuk segala responnya. Special thanks untuk yui-cchi, Yuna Seijuurou, jesper.s, mey,chan,5872682 (maaf pennamenya kuubah, soalnya hilang), Rey Ai, icyng, Myadorabletetsuya, yacchan, O'Rei'nji Fishcake, Miaw8818, 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng, Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, UseMyImagination, Pixie-Yank, ImaginationFactory atas reviewnya. Untuk yg mau kasih masukan untuk keluarga kecil lainnya _mangga_, aku berterima kasih bgt karena aku memang menggalau untuk itu.

Makasih sudah membaca. Feed back?

Kamus singkat:  
1 sabaraha = berapa  
2 _Keur _Ibu Seijuurou _mah tilu rebu we lah_ = Untuk Ibu Seijuurou sih tiga ribu saja  
3 _Mani awis-awis pisan_! = Mahal-mahal amat!  
4 atos = sudah  
5 _Tilu rebu dua meureun_ = tiga ribu dua mungkin  
6 lelembut = makhluk halus  
7 jenong = dahi lebar


End file.
